Love is
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Tom and Kasuka was kind, and Tom even can do some other "kindness", while the deadpan boy could be "emotionally" sometimes, ne  What kind of fortune told to them in two pieces of fortune cookie? - 'Love is…' she thought.


Disclaimer, of course, Narita Ryohgo owns DRRR!

.

.

Pairings: Heiwajima' blonde and the Russian ex-assassin.

Written: May 05, 2011

Ratings: T, the safest rate XDD~

Warnings: some characters are OOC T_T and, grammatical errors scattered everywhere like the stars in the sky, ne~ I'm sucks, I know.

Summary:

Tom and Kasuka was kind, and Tom even can do some other "kindness", while the deadpan boy could be "emotionally" sometimes, ne~ What kind of fortune told to them in two pieces of fortune cookie? - 'Love is…' she thought.

.

.

_Love is…_

May 2011 © Freya

.

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

A sticky hot afternoon in Ikebukuro…

.

"Aaah~ I feel like doing nothing today…" Tom says. "But, see, we're done for today, Shizuo, Vorona," he said to his subordinates.

"Well, then, I'll take my leave…" the blonde guy said.

"Home too," the Russian maiden muttered.

As the two bodyguards parted with the debt collector boss, the blonde guy's phone is beeping, signaling an incoming message. He picks up his phone to read the text message.

It's from his senpai. 'Is there's any works left?' he thought.

"Oi, Shizuo, I'll give you two a couple days free and since it's freakin sticky, why don't take Vorona to a juice or ice cream shop? ;)"

"…" Shizuo stopped his paces.

"…Senpai?" the blonde girl called.

"Ah, sorry, it's nothing," he told Vorona, just when the second text message is coming before he even could reply the previous one.

"I'll pay the bills for you two, no worries!" SNAP. Shizuo closed his orange phone.

"?" the girl' expression's now confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, er, I just wondering if you liked ice cream," the bartender suited guy asks, looking elsewhere than her face. "I mean, eh, today's hot, eh?"

"Ice cream… like," She opened her note while answering. "Yeah, it's hot."

""Okay then," Shizuo's pointing a nearby ice cream shop.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

.

.

"Welcome~!" a clerk greets. "We have a special seat for couple and today's special menu is-"he stopped, once seeing the male guest' dark face. "Er, please have a seat you like, sir…"

They're sat on a wooden table and ordered. When they're waiting for their order, Vorona's reading a Japanese light novel alongside with a dictionary, as she takes note on some new words she found.

A prank played on Shizuo's head.

"Neh, Vorona, do you know what 'dating' is?" Shizuo asked, using an uncommon phrase in Japanese he once heard from Shinra.

The asked girl stares at him, and bluntly searching in her dictionary. As she found the word' meanings, she's hiding her blushing cheeks with her dictionary.

'How cute,' Shizuo unconsciously thought.

Their orders are now delivered, and they're eating in silence.

"Well, are you two dating?" a clerk girl asking. "How lovely~!" she cooed.

Both of the blondes blushed. "No, we're…"

"Oh, look at those blushes, you're madly in love~!" she cuts Shizuo.

'Well, maybe we're seemed like dating?' Shizuo thought, as he's looking at the Russian girl.

She wore a white sleeved shirt with pink slayer, and a squared black and white skirt, completed with long socks and shoes, makes her looked like a private high scholar girl. She wore a loli attire today, because her usual working clothes were torn from yesterday's work.

"Excuse me, here are today's special menu~!" the clerk girl delivers two pieces of something peach – colored cookie.

'Fortune cookies!' Shizuo gaped.

"Senpai, what's this?"

"It's future cookies. It's originally Chinese treats. Break the cookies first, then you'll find a fortune paper," Shizuo explained. "Well, it's ridiculous, exactly…"

Vorona snaps her cookie, and pull out the paper.

"This is… love," she reads.

"Well… " Shizuo's eyes widened after reading his fortune.

"What's yours, Senpai?" the blonde girl asks.

"Er, well, it's empty," Shizuo lied.

Silence overtook them for a while.

'S…Should I…?' Shizuo is now panicking.

Beep. His phone vibrated.

"You've gotten enough sweets, so you've got some guts now, right? Go!" Tom sent him that kind of text, eh?

Drrrtt. Another message is coming.

"Aniki, haven't confess yet?" Kasuka text' reads.

OMG. Shizuo throws his sight outside, just to spotting Tom acts like he's not spying, and Kasuka with his girl, Ruri, walking hand – in hand across the street, and pointed the girl across his older brother.

"What's with that all of the sudden?" he texted Kasuka back.

"You've finally got yourself a date now, so confess her now," was Kasuka's only reply, before the young actor and Ruri leave.

The bodyguard inhales a long breath. 'Is this really just a coincidence?' he thought. 'Kasuka, Tom – san, the annoying clerk, and the damn fortune cookie.' But finally, he's trying to break the silence.

"V… Vorona…" the blonde guy started.

"Yes?" the girl raised her head from her business.

"I… I… Errrr, your outfit's nice," DAMMIT.

"Thanks, senpai," the girl smiled.

'Dammitdammitdammit!' Shizuo spat to himself. 'What was I'm saying? Where's your fuckin gut, you stupid?' the male blond cursed himself. 'It's fukin harder than I thought!'

"… Voro..na!"

"?" 

"I… Do you like ice cream?" FUCK YOU, HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO.

"Ice cream, yes, I like it," she smiled confusedly.

"Nonono!" That's not what I meant, I-!" Oh God. His damned tongue slipped.

"Ah?" the ex – assassin looked confused.

"Vorona! I… I… I like you! I want you to be … Mine..?" and, the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro roared in his baritone voice rather loud than he expected.

All the living beings, who heard his enormous voice of the older Heiwajima, froze out of shock. Not to mention, Kasuka and Ruri who's just entering the café.

The tall blond' shocked by his own action. "W... What do you all seeing?" he stuttered, realizing the fact that everyone's watching.

"Sen…" the girl blushed.

But then she reached his large, manly right hand with her delicate hands, putting it in her embrance.

He blushed madly. Is she… accepts him?

But she leaves his hand on her head, and her hands flashed to her dictionary.

"?"

"!" her eyes opened wider. "I… I like senpai too," she smiled, flushed.

Oh.

He chuckled gently, and running his hands on her hair freely, stroking it gently.

"You… didn't scared of me?" he asked, as he is the possessor of inhuman adrenaline strength.

"Why should I? Didn't senpai scared of me? She asked back. "I'm an ex – assassin…"

They looking at each other' eyes, and then laughed.

The café cheered in joy, clapping their hands together.

"Eh…"

""Congratulations, Aniki, and…" Kasuka greets.

"Vorona," the Russian maiden smiled.

"Well, congrats, Aniki, Vorona – san," Kasuka says, and, flashing them his rare smile.

"'Well, I… Finally, I found love…' he muttered.

Vorona smilled, cuddled to him and wrote something in her notebook.

Shizuo folded his fortune paper in his wallet.

It reads, "You'll find love today."

Vorona put her books in her bag. On her note, stucked her fortune paper, written on it: "This is love", and she added her handwriting: "Love is… Shizuo and ice cream."

.

.

.

.

Phew!

.

.

Finally, fifth DRRR! Fic and second ShizuVoro XD

Srsly, ShizuVoro needs more love! _

Ahhh I've abandoned my FT fics T_T because I'm too busy doing DRRR! xP And, well, I'm doing more IzaNami after this XD (oh crap, where's my FT fics? LOL)

Thanks!


End file.
